charmed_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitelighter (Earth-01)
History Psychological Characteristics Physiology A Whitelighter's body is a replica of their former human body, but is composed of "orbs": blue and white globules of "energy-plasmoids" that have a healing sense to them. Thus even in its solid state when it appears to be made of flesh, tissue, and bone, a Whitelighter's body is no longer truly organic. Due to no longer being organic, Whitelighters do not need to eat, sleep, or eliminate waste products anymore. Whitelighters lack DNA, but they do have something analogous to genetic material. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Whitelighters are unaging and have a potentially limitless lifespan. *'Orbing:' Whitelighter can magically transform themselves, their clothing, and a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with them into a swarm of "orbs". While in this form, they can become intangible, fly, and teleport virtually instantaneously through a process known as "orbing". Whitelighters teleport by displacing themselves into another dimension (the neutral plane), traveling through it via an unconscious direction-finding sense and returning to their own dimension. On returning, their power automatically displace any extraneous liquids and gases. The entire process occurs so quickly that Whitelighters are unaware of being in another dimension at all. Whitelighters have an extrasensory ability that prevents them from materializing part or all of their body within a solid object. The longer the distance over which a Whitelighter teleports themself, the harder and more exhausting it is for them to make the teleportational "orb." Carrying mass other than their body and clothing when teleporting adds strain to their body. Whitelighters must also maintain physical contact with the person or object they "orb" along themselves for the effect to work with this other person or object. Whitelighters instinctively will themselves to turn into orbs whenever struck. It is not known if there is a limit to how long a Whitelighter can remain in an "orbed" state. **'Reconstitution:' Apparently a Whitelighter's orbs each possess some form of attraction for one another so that their disintegrated consciousness can draw all of the globules back into cohesion after total dispersal. It is not known if there is a limit to the globules' ability to attract one another. *'Healing:' Whitelighters can magically induce rapid healing in the bodies of injured or diseased people. However, healing particularly sever damage to another person's body can cause a Whitelighter great physical strain. When using this ability, a bright white light emanates from the Whitelighter's hands. *'Photokinesis:' Whitelighters can magically generate various types of light from their hands. Whitelighters consciously controls their lights' direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity) and duration. The palms of their hands typically glow when they are using their powers, and they can shape the light they emit into simple patterns like circles, squares, triangles, stars and rings. They can generate a temporarily blinding "dazzle-burst" of several thousand watts per second; a hazy, shimmering "light fog" that obscures vision without blinding the viewer; pulsating strobes of lights; or chaotic cascades of sparkling lights and colors that severely upset people's equilibrium. Whitelighters often aims their laser beams or photon blasts by emitting them from a single finger (posed like a gun) or from their eyes, though they're theoretically capable of releasing these energies from any portion of their body. When releasing larger, more powerful laser beams or photon blasts, they usually use an entire hand and or both hands. **'Holograms:' With great concentration, Whitelighters can reconfigure their light into realistic holograms, which they can also use as "shells" to disguise themselves and others. **'Lasers:' With concentration, Whitelighters can generate laser beams capable of cutting through virtually any substance. They can also project wide-angle screens or shields of laser energy that deflect or vaporize incoming projectiles. **'Photon Blasts:' For less potentially lethal results, Whitelighters often generates "solid photon' beams , coherent streams of concentrated light particles that strike with concussive force, ranging from slight impacts to blasts capable of striking with tons of force. Their "solid-photon" beams are the most energy-draining aspect of their photokinetic powers. Whitelighters can generate "solid photon" light constructs as durable as steel, and has conjured light swords, shields, and fighting sticks. They can surround their fists with a nimbus of solid photons to increase the impact of their punches. **'Flight:' Using both hands to channel their photon blasts downward, Whitelighters can achieve limited flight by generating enough thrust to hurl themselves into the sky like a rocket, and they use additional blasts to slow their descent to the ground after reaching the apex of their launch. *'Light Immunity:' Whitelighters are immune to the potentially negative effects of bright light. *'Empathic Linking:' Whitelighters have an intuitive "sixth-sense" allowing them to form limited empathic links with other living beings, though these links are stronger and more easily formed with mystical beings and fellow Whitelighters; the less magical or supernatural the life-form, the more effort it takes to form a link. Once linked to another being, Whitelighters can sense if they experience mental or physical distress, and Whitelighters gain an intuitive, quasi-mystical awareness of their location. Through this empathic link, Whitelighters can telepathically translate the language of the person they are linked with and this rapport also allows their charge to hear a language they understand when said Whitelighter speaks to them. Their mystic senses can be briefly overwhelmed by forming and maintaining links with several beings at once, though they can sever a link at any time. Weaknesses *'Emotional Imbalance:' *'Magic:' Whitelighters are susceptible to the effects of magic, and can be killed by wounds that caused by powerful magical means. Category:Earth-01